Please Mr. Postman
"Please Mr. Postman" is the 6th episode of Seven Little Monsters. Synopsis For Two, there is nothing worse than waiting for a special package. He waits and waits and waits while the other monsters are having fun. Trying to be helpful, Seven searches for the package only to lose his head at the post office. The head travels around the world, but gets back home just in time to personally deliver Two's package. Trivia / Goofs / Notes *Three is a magician in this episode named Threedini. He speaks with another British accent and sounds like Harry Houdini but at the end of the episode where everyone's getting their family picture and Seven getting his head back and of course Two finally getting his package of stamps from around the world, he's completely normal. * At one point Two halucinates that he sees hippos that look just like the ones in the cartoon series "George and Martha." Sean Cullen and Colin Mochrie also provide voices for that show. * GOOF: When Four ran out of the house and says to Two, ''See you at the park, Two ', his mouth didn't move at all. * When Two counts hippopotamuses and says "Being patient is hard work", the cuckoo clock sounded like it stopped working but it doesn't because when he continues counting, it doesn't stop working at all and still continues ticking. * When Five chases Mr. Finny around while Two counts hippos and Four trying to stop Five from chasing him, they're not at the park yet but when it shows the park in the next scene where everyone's playing and having fun, Four and Five are already at the park playing on the teeter totter. * Mr. Finny keeps asking Two about his brother Five, it seems that Two just keeps ignoring the fact what Mr. Finny is asking him and to continue talking about his package of stamps from around the world without even changing the subject. * Seven actually calls his own body a klutz when he accidentally drops his head in the mailbox looking for Two's package. This tells that Seven is a clumsy monster. Quotes ''Three: And that is where you will meet me! (coughs after trying to make himself vanish into blue smoke) Never fear! In that case, the Great Threedini shall walk to the park! '' Three: Pick a card. Take a look at it, don't show me. Now, put it back on the deck. (reveals an audience member's card) Is this your card? Audience member: No, Three. It's not. Audience member 2: Nope. Three: That's it, I forgot the magic words! Three: Eenie meenie minie moe. Where did Seven's head go? One: Seven! Not again! Where's your head? Three: Seven's head is gone! Four: Don't tell me the Great Threedini's magic goes wrong. That was rich. One: Well, the Great Threedini should make Seven's head reappear! Three: I will try to do that. Four: Funny, you brought the wrong brother. Three: Oh, what have I done? One: Oh no, Five has the hiccups! Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes